


Beelzeburger Takeout

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: Brainwashing, Soiling, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Stuck at the fight-enthused Adell's house as they work out a way to get her home, Rozalin's channel surfing leads her to a delicious demise...





	Beelzeburger Takeout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenmaErebus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenmaErebus/gifts).

> Gift for TenmaErebus' birthday

"Hmph! Who does he think he is, blatantly disregarding my wellbeing and just... just..!" The noble-clad blonde, otherwise known as Overlord Zenon's daughter Rozalin, huffed to herself as she rolled around in the private room she had been so graciously offered.  
  
After a mishap with a summoning ceremony, she had been violently ripped from her home and thrown into what could be compared to the lowest dregs of demon society. And to think that the son of that Summoner just treated her like any other girl! How could he possibly think so little of her?! It was...  
  
Just thinking about him even further made steam blast out of her ears in a comical fashion. "Ugh!" Rozalin grunted in a rather un-ladylike fashion before she rolled onto her side, sighing as her eyes fell upon the TV sitting rather quietly within the room.  
  
"At least they've got SOME sort of quality entertainment out here in the sticks. Nothing compared to what my handmaidens and servants could offer. Much less than the endless fun that Tink provided, but it will have to do." The blonde loudly declared, enjoying the sound of her own voice as she immediately flicked through the channels.  
  
Little by little, her eyes started to wane, as she could hardly keep focused on any one channel. They were all just so... boring! How could common people even find programming like this engrossing enough to keep them busy and braindead enough for people like her to rule over them?  
  
As the spoilt brat of a daughter just continued her futile search for something entertaining, her eyes finally latched onto something at least a little bit interesting. After accidentally skipping over the channel, she flicked back to see what had managed to catch her attention.  
  
It wasn't exactly the channel's programming that was interesting, far from it, rather it was a commercial playing on one of the many myriads of channels. A commercial for a burger joint that she had scarcely heard about before, yet one that seemed just the slightest bit... enthralling. Rightfully so, as she'd soon realize.  
  
"Come on down to Beelzeburger! The only place known to take out at least seven different Overlords with the potency of its beef! Don't believe us? Why, just watch and see what happened to one of them when they agreed to try our strongest and most popular burger, live on air!"  
  
Not a moment later, the camera shifted to show a pink-haired succubus-like woman, which were hardly the most striking elements of her figure. No, what struck out the most to the young blonde that was captivated by the sights on screen, was her size. Where a normal demon like her was reasonably fit, to the point where she could fit within a multitude of ornate dresses, the demon shown on screen seemed only capable of flapping her tiny wings in a futile fashion, heavy breaths slipping out of her mouth as drool dribbled down her chin. Her strain was capped off by the sound of a rather embarrassingly loud "FRRRRRRRLLLLRRRT", the wet flatulence staining her visible underwear with an earthen brown, adding onto the disgusting visage that the 'overlord' carried. Anybody with their mind in the right place would consider a woman like her to be a depraved and unsightly being, and yet...  
  
The more Rozalin stared at the advertisement, the more her stomach started to rumble. Something within her mind was being altered just from the mere sight of what was happening on screen. Somebody so large, yet so unable to do anything. Almost like how it was at home, being tended to by so many thinner servants that gave her everything she could ever want. Food, clothes, affection, entertainment...  
  
What the young noblewoman was totally unaware of, was the subliminal sounds placed wtihin the broadcast. The more she let herself get engrossed, the more she would fall prey to the most basest of needs. Hunger. Not just hunger for food, oh no. Hunger for anything that she might be lacking in life. Of course they were trying to sell burgers and other types of addictive fast foods, so the food was still the thing the affected viewer would be wanting most of all.  
  
As the advertisement was coming to an end, Rozalin could faintly make out a brief "Sponsored by AtlasCorp" before her eyes darted towards the number displayed on screen. If that number was called, they'd provide instant takeout, something that she would scarcely be believing if she was in a sound state of mind, and yet...  
  
She needed that food.. and she needed it now. Her fingers clumsily and rapidly tapped away at the buttons on her phone. She could already feel herself slowing down, her breathing growing heavier as she felt the hunger overtaking her. No doubt another side effect of the broadcast lingering in her mind.   
  
The dial tone on the other end came to a halt as she heard a sweet young voice speak up. "Beelzeburger takeout, how may we help yo-" They barely got a moment to get their pre-practiced line out before the gluttonous blonde on the other end started shouting at them.  
  
"Get me your biggest meal, and I want it NOW! I don't care HOW much it'll cost, just get it to me right now!" Rozalin practically roared into the phone before she cut off the call, arms crossed as the drool running down the sides of her mouth wouldn't stop. Her perception and her wants had been altered by the programming, and she couldn't stop even if she wanted to.  
  
Moments later, her rather rude call had been answered. Right in front of her, on the table she kept a variety of small items that didn't matter in the long run, now sat a burger as big as her torso. "That's one Mega-Thicc Heart Attack Burger for the strangely loud and bratty girl. That'll be 50000HL!" The cheery voice answered from the phone, which was supposed to be shut off after that little demand...  
  
Ignoring the reason why the call was still active, Rozalin could hardly pull her eyes away from the burger before she cleared her throat for just a moment. "Pull it from Father's credit. He won't mind." She muttered just loud enough for the phone to pick it up, before she dug herself right into the massive mound of meat in front of her. She was hungry, and the burger would certainly satisfy her... right?  
  
The rather ominous laugh that came from the other end of the phone sounded just a little boyish, not that the noble daughter noticed. "Please doing business with a new fatty. Remember, just call us when you need to fill your supply back up!" Finally, the line went dead, leaving Rozalin alone with the biggest burger she had ever seen.  
  
The last sound that could be heard before she dug in, was her drool dripping and pooling into a puddle on the ground...  
  
\---  
  
After a hard-fought battle against other demons, Adell returned home to his village with a bit of soot and sweat covering his rather toned body. His expression on the other hand was a little bit peeved, and it wasn't because of what had happened during the fight. "If she wanted to get home so much, why didn't she come along and try and fight her way home?" The redheaded young man muttered to himself as he opened the door to his home...  
  
Before he was blasted with a significant odor that was strong enough to make his face turn a sickly green. "What in the world...!?" The fighting-inclined young man gasped out as he covered up his nose, taking slow but wide steps inside. Mostly out of precaution, so that he might know when the scent would get more intense.  
  
"Mom? Taro? Hanako? Are you alright?! Did Zenon's daughter do anything to you?" Adell cried out, his voice ever slightly distorted by the way he held his nose closed. He needed to make sure that his family was alright before he tried to find out what had actually caused these issues.  
  
The first response he got was a rather indignant 'UUUUUUURP-' resonating from the kitchen. The grossed out young man's eyes shot towards the kitchen, only for his guard to lower as he did indeed find his triclops of a mother. Just... in a state that he would never had seen her in.  
  
Gone was the mature if modest figure that his mother possessed, replaced with nothing but sheer flab. He could only see her from the back, but he could definitely spot her tits spilling out over the sides of her evidently enlarged belly. Not only that, but despite her outfit seemingly keeping itself held together, her ample ass had torn both the bottom of it as well as the underwear underneath it to shreds, evident by the small scraps of cloth laying on the ground.  
  
Before Adell had a moment to comment on his mother's new body, he was preempted with a disgraceful and wet fart slipping right out of those two meaty mountains. "Hhrrrnnn... Aaahhh..." His maternal figure groaned in satisfaction before he could hear her gouging herself on another meal. From what he could tell, given the trash laying around on the floor, his mother had been devouring fast food dishes with an impressive speed. There were at least enough empty boxes and bags to last a whole week, if not a few more!  
  
"Mom!" He shouted, desperate to gain her attention... and he did, as her flabby face turned around a little so that they could see eye-to-eye. Not that it was the same face that he had grown to love, given the way her chin was buried in at least a few inches worth of fat.  
  
"Ah, Adell... Can you call for takeout? I'm still hungry." Her voice sounded so... dismissive. Like she didn't really care about him anymore. Granted, she always was a bit harsh and deadpan, but nothing like this. Not long after, she turned her head right back around to face the food piled up on the dinner table before just digging in again, juices and sauces spilling lal around.  
  
The redheaded young man could barely process what he had just seen, so he neglected to answer as he walked deeper into his house. At least he knew that his dad was somewhere else, so maybe that would explain why his mom didn't exercise any restraint.  
  
The twin burps that soon echoed throughout the corridor was the next thing that caught his attention, prompting him to investigate his younger siblings' bedroom, only to be met by an equally repulsive sight. He thought his mother's condition was bad enough, but his siblings...  
  
His siblings looked so swollen that it was a miracle they could even move at all! Their arms were as short as a tree-stump and yet just as thick as one, letting their hands merely wiggle around helplessly. Their bellies were bulging outward to the point where somebody could actually use it like a makeshift table, and that's exactly what they were both doing given the several kid-sized meals stacked on top of it. You couldn't even tell that one of them were supposed to be a girl, because while Hanako's breasts had finally grown as a result of the extra fat, Taro wasn't a slouch either thanks to his cow-like demonic traits. Outstanding udders were growing from his chest, leaving both of the young demons to leak a milk-like substance the more they ate.  
  
Unlike their mother, the two siblings thankfully had picked out a pair of underwear that wouldn't tear just from growth, leaving them only wearing those cute striped panties. If not for the fact that their fattened up frames were that much more striking, Adell might've just been more mystified by Taro's decision to wear girly undergarments... W-Well, only because they were on display, not because there was anything wrong with it!  
  
"What has happened to you guys?!" The redhead promptly shouted, causing both Taro and Hanako to giggle in a ditzy fashion. In fact, they didn't even bother answering him, preferring to just do their best to tilt their bodies backward so the food on their tummies would roll towards their mouth. The mess left on their skin was too much for Adell to bear, and so he ran deeper into the house, narrowly escaping the synchronized brassy farts that wafted right out into their stained panties with a strong 'FRRRRRRRRRT'  
  
Finally, he made his way to the depths of his home. Not only did the scent in the house get stronger as he made his way deeper, but the amount of trash strewn about was significant. He could barely take a single step without stepping on some discarded bag, box or spilled meal. He knew that Rozalin was in there, and if she was in a similar condition to the three others, then he had to prepare himself for the worst. He took one deep breath... before coughing violently, completely forgetting the fact that the house was still filled to the brim with that disgusting scent.  
  
Ignoring the precautions, Adell slammed open the door to the overlord's daughter's temporary abode... before his face was gently caressed by a stronger scent. This one wasn't just a result of enormous amounts of built up gas, no, this one was definitely earthen. A proper soiled scent, that only a real slob could make.  
  
And what a slob that Rozalin had turned into. Her blonde hair, although still neatly tied into a ponytail, was smothered in a significant layer of grease. Her face too was covered in several mystery sauces, some actually in the meals that she had devoured, some serving as side dishes. The blissful look on her bratty face didn't compliment the way she looked at all, especially as Adell's eyes drifted further downward.  
  
Aside from how her face looked, her body seemed to have been perverted in a similar fashion. While her limbs were proportionate to her body, they were still at least a few inches thicker from the extra layer of fat coating them. Her bosom shared a similar fate, each tit having grown at least several cups in size, to the point where the bra portion of her dress could barely cover up her areola, much less her painfully erect and leaky nipples.  
  
His eyes heading further downward made the sight even harder to bear. From Rozalin having a flat stomach not many hours ago, it had expanded outward and sagged down to the floor in such a fashion that, if it wasn't actually a fat woman's swollen stomach, he could probably use it as some sort of beanbag-ish chair. Just looking at the overgrown thing allowed Adell to hear it make its hungry groans quite audible.  
  
Finally, he came to the last part of her figure that drew his interest. Her hips and her ass... both of which seemed far too wide in comparison to what she would ever need. She was already quite curvy in the hip department, that much he could tell from how tightly her dress clung to her figure before... but now, that dress was practically just there as decoration. If Rozalin as much as tried to lift herself off the ground, she'd find herself tearing her outfit to shreds.  
  
As if things couldn't get any worse, his eyes darted back to the daughter's blissful expression as it suddenly started to twist and turn. The noises from her stomach grew louder, and just a small layer of sweat started to coat her entire body. Whatever she had eaten, and there was a lot of different things that she could've devoured while he wasn't looking, seemed to have given her a case of an upset stomach.  
  
Adell braced himself by futilely plugging his nostrils with his fingers, but it was too late. As Rozalin let out a sigh of relief, her ass released a wet cacophony of sounds. 'FRRRLLLRT', 'UUUUURRRLLPP', and so many more joined in as the brass instrument she called her rear just kept on releasing wet fart after wet fart. However, all of this was just a prelude.  
  
"Ooorgh... Shouldn’t’ve... eaten two of those Heart Attack burgers at once..." The daughter finally muttered out a coherent sentence, before her stomach violently and audibly churned. Adell was forced to look on in shock as he noticed the back of her dress pushing outward. She... was just outright shitting herself, with no actual regard for the man also present in her room. If he had to guess, this would be the source of the extra-potent stench that lingered in the room, and due to the open door now leaked out into the rest of the house.  
  
The redhead was still taking quite a bit of time to process everything that had happened, before the blonde shot him a glare. "Oh, YOU. Make yourself useful, peasant. Order me some more food, I'm starving." She commanded like a bloated brat, before she grabbed ahold of some of the food still sitting on her table and just... shoving it into her mouth, not even taking a moment to chew it or anything. The spilled bits of juice and salad amongst other ingredients plopped unceremoniously onto her bosom.  
  
She had gone from a bratty and sheltered if at least slightly reasonable young woman... to what could only be described as a ham-beast. What else could Adell call her? She had lost every inch of respect that she possibly could have for him, treating him like just another servant... So, naturally, he started to disassociate and think of her as a monster acting like a proper demon. She had to be one, otherwise she'd actually be trying to keep her dignified air. Maybe the solution to everything would really be just... ordering more food for her gluttonous gut.  
  
As Adell looked at Rozalin with a bit of horror and frankly disbelief in his eyes, the TV that she had been engrossed by suddenly powered on out of nowhere. His last and most fatal mistake he would ever make, was to look in the direction of the screen... as the Beelzeburger commercial was playing again. Like what had happened with his unfortunate female 'partner', he too fell victim to the additional subliminal messaging within the broadcast, evident by his eyes growing dimmer and his stomach starting to rumble as they showed off one of the overfed overlords they were so proud of.  
  
The damp spot forming on his pants and the slight trail of drool running down his chin was only a sign of what to come.


End file.
